


Breakfast

by wyomingnot



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bacon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian being not-so-smooth the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_crew_guy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/gifts).



"Are you trying to *poison* me, Doctor?"

"I'm trying to serve you breakfast in bed, Elim.... and last night you called me Julian."

"Yes, well, last night you weren't trying to foist this... this... " Garak waved a piece of bacon at Julian. "... on me!"

"No, I tempted you with a rather different pork product."

"Pork product?"

Julian froze momentarily. "Um. I'm sorry. It's a rather sexist Terran terminology. For um... you know..."

"I see. Related to this... meat?" Garak once again waved the bacon.

"Yes." Julian looked away.

"I see." Garak contemplated the limp meat. "Or rather, I don't. This really bears no resemblance to *anything* of yours last night."

**Author's Note:**

> from the lj entry where this was originally posted a million years ago...
> 
> This came out of nowhere, really. Probably should have stayed there. Alas, I am a three year old who needs to have her crayon scribblings posted on the fridge for the world to see. 
> 
> The challenge... pancakes and bacon.


End file.
